Kyotaro
was a well known Pirate who was in debt to a lot of people, he carries one of the highest bounties in the world, and is often chased after in order to cash in on, he is master of the quick wit and a escape artist Background not much of his life is detailed, his parent were known thieves in Iwagakure, which shows where his attitude develops of things that dont belong to him, his parent left him while he was 12 as that felt as though there was nothing else of value in Iwa worth stealing so they left giving him the option to stay or go with them. He opted to stay and later joined the Iwa Explosive corps after showing the talent he possessed in making bombs, it was unknown why he left the corps and how he later became a pirate , but it was around this time he met Hekuta, his soon to be captain on the seas Personality A notorious and infamous pirate, pillager, brigand, and highwayman, Sailing a fine line between piratical genius and mercurial madness, Kyotaro had an enemy in every village nearly. He was noted for his unusual demeanor, characterized by a slightly drunken stagger and wild thought process. However, it is more likely that his demeanour is due to a common affliction of most sailors of that era–a combination of lots of rum, very few fruits and vegetables. Kyotaro could be extremely serious on occasion, such as when he went out of his way to save a women from one of his fellow pirate raids , or stopping senseless violence .He has shown a bit of a weak spot from rum as he is always seen either drunk or one his way to get drunk. he was rather large height and build, but he preferred to rely more on intelligence, agility, and quick wit to protect himself, rather than his physical strength. He frequently outmaneuvered enemies with his words but when forced to fight he was still a formidable opponent. Kyotaro was a decent, if self-serving, man who adhered to the his own Pirate Code. He believed pirates could still be "good men,". Unusually Happy and charismatic for a pirate, he would at times risk himself to save others, most notably Hekuta,would made it clear he would not do the same. Even after being bent on achieving infinite riches , he would not do so if it came at the cost of others. It was partly this benevolence that hekuta will never allow Kyotaro to be the captain of his fleets As often as Kyotaro saved people he also tricked them to serve his own purposes and even offered up Hekuta to Azael in exchange for himself; In a moment of cowardice, he deserted his ship and crew to save himself from the Kraken. Further evidence of his morality is when he refused to kill for the Iwa Explosive Corps on multiple occasions , and when his criminal record is read to his hunters; though it is quite extensive and includes arson and kidnapping, there is no mention of murder. Kyotaro also claimed to be a man of his word, and often expressed surprise that people doubt his truthfulness. something he feels rather strongly about. Appearance Kyotaro is a pale-skinned, very massive and heavily muscular man, possessing extremely well-built arms and torso, and normal-sized legs which, in comparison, look small. He has long, light green hair, reaching down below his shoulders, which is arranged into a variety of massive spikes jutting outwards, with a pair of them going down vertically framing his face, and those topping his head pointing outwards, being held in place by a plain black pirate band covering his forehead. His massive shoulders and biceps are adorned by large dark tattoos, with each arm bearing a circle flanked by a pair of slender objects, reminiscent of both wings and elongated leaves. Kyotaros face is always shown to be adorned by dark stripes reminiscent of warpaint, which have been shown to vary from time to time. Most of Kyotaro's muscular upper body is left exposed: his clothing only consists of a light, striped pair of pants, with a large, tiger-patterned cloth with furry edges secured around his waist by a plain light band. He also wears dark armbands with light edges circling his massive forearms, each bearing a pair of small furry balls on its outer side, near the hand, and dark shoes with light soles, sporting similarly light, simple elongated motifs on their upper part. Circling his massive neck are three golden-colored, plain ornamental rings. Abilities Kyotaro was a skilled fighter but usually preferred to escape or negotiate rather than fight. However when forced into combat he held his own in battles by using a combination of swordplay, trickery, and using any available object as a weapon. His trickery included pulling his Wind Release on the eyes of various opponents to abruptly end their battle. He was also able to hold his own against Hekuta and Gekido Ozunu, who were both well known for their exceptional Fighting abilities. However during his duel with Barbossa, they were both immortal. However, being a well known Pirate and having the highest bounty on his head out of all others minus Hekuta himself might indicate that he was much more skilled in battle than he let on; alternatively he could have just annoyed and escaped more people than the others. It was unknown that he learned his swordplay from. When this failed he he often employed his Explosive Release which he showed great prowess in, wheter it was close/long range bombs or even just distractions of Fireworks to help him get away, he was flawless in his ability to create diversions or turmoil on the battle field. Trivia